Toutes les routes mènent au Roadhouse
by barjy02
Summary: Destiel UA : Dean le trouve adorable ce mec, avec ce trench-coat usé qui recouvre une blouse médicale, ses cheveux en pétard et ses yeux de cocker qui n'ont rien à envier à ceux de son frère. Et si...
1. Chapter 1

**C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous retrouve ici avec ma nouvelle fic tout en _feel good_. **

**Ce qui aurait dû être un petit OS de transition entre deux chapitres de la suite de ma fic : " Le chasseur et le soldat " est devenu au fil des mots une mini fic trop longue pour être postée en un seul chapitre. **

**Vous aurez donc aujourd'hui la première partie et dimanche prochain la suite et fin.**

**Je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier ma fidèle et loyale comparse et beta, Cha pour son œil avisé.**

**J'en profite pour remercier ceux et celles qui se sont penchés sur mon OS : " Cass & Dean", je ne pensais pas avoir autant de retour après ma si longue absence. **

**Merci du fond du cœur pour votre indéfectible fidélité. Ça me touche beaucoup. **

**Petit dédicace toute particulière à ma petite Noémie. Cette fic est pour toi : Bon anniversaire. **

**Enjoy.**

**"_ Tous les chemins mènent au Roadhouse._ »**

La porte du bar se referme sur le dernier client de la journée. Il est 23 heures 20.

Essuie de vaisselle jeté nonchalamment sur l'épaule, Dean baille aux corneilles en ramassant les quelques verres vides qui traînent sur le comptoir.

Une jeune femme passe devant lui en mettant ses écouteurs et lui offre un sourire fané tout en le saluant de la main, le majeur et l'annulaire écartés.

" Salut, Charlie… Fais gaffe à toi quand tu rentres", en glissant les verres dans le mini-lave vaisselle.

" Oui papa ", en levant les yeux au ciel. " Je te rappelle que je vis au coin de la rue ", en refermant le zip de sa veste bleu électrique.

" 14 heures demain… Service avec le petit nouveau et Jo. »

" Okay", hurle-t-elle en sortant.

Elle frissonne, happée par une bourrasque. Elle observe le ciel couvert. Lawrence et ses fichus mois de février.

Le néon du _RoadHouse_ s'éteint, plongeant la ruelle dans la pénombre, Charlie accélère le pas. Elle a beau habiter à quelques mètres de son lieu de travail, il n'empêche qu'une fois 22 heures passées, le quartier n'est pas des plus rassurants.

Dean range la salle et soupire en voyant les tables et chaises éparpillées d'un bout à l'autre, agencées en fonction des envies des clients et des groupes qui se sont formés durant la soirée.

" Ça, ça sera pour toi, Jo", marmonne-t-il en balançant l'essuie sur le comptoir.

Sur le tableau près de la tireuse à bière, il a laissé quelques instructions à l'équipe du lendemain.

" Plus que 12 jours", en se passant les mains sur le visage.

Dean est employé au _RoadHouse_ depuis 15 ans. Il partage ses journées entre le garage de Bobby Singer et ce bar où il a grandi auprès de Jo et Ellen, l'épouse de Bobby. Ils sont sa famille de cœur, celle qu'il s'est choisie au fil des années.

Mary, sa mère, est morte quand il était encore tout gosse et, quelques années plus tard, son père, John, a disparu un soir de beuverie pour ne plus jamais réapparaître. Dean avait alors 16 ans et son frère Sam venait de fêter ses 14 ans.

Sous l'insistance de sa femme Karen, Bobby, chez qui Dean bossait le week-end pour aider à boucler les fins de mois (leur père usant tous les zincs de la ville), leur a ouvert sa porte. Sa maison possédait trop de pièces vides et Karen qui n'avait jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant n'en était que plus heureuse d'en accueillir, même si ces deux gamins n'en étaient plus vraiment.

Elle mourut trois ans plus tard des suites d'un cancer et Bobby perdit pied. Il n'y aurait eu Dean et Sam, il se serait lui aussi noyé dans les affres de l'ivresse. Mais Karen lui en aurait voulu et il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

La tête, il l'avait sortie de l'eau quand le bar voisin s'était vu racheter par une veuve et sa fille : Ellen et Jo Harvelle. Sans le savoir encore, elles venaient d'entrer dans le cercle très fermé de cette famille liée au-delà du sang.

Sept ans plus tard, Ellen épousait Bobby sous les applaudissements des deux frères, de leur petite sœur de cœur et du nouveau membre de leur clan, Garth Fitzgerald, un long asticot au visage ingrat, amoureux d'une Jo qui n'en avait alors que pour l'aîné des Winchester.

Dean ferme à double tour la porte du bar et se dirige vers le parking et l'unique voiture encore présente, une Impala noire de 1967, dernier cadeau d'un père depuis absent.

Le moteur ronronne tandis que Dean caresse son volant avec affection.

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais après Garth, Charlie et Kevin, deux nouveaux membres allaient bientôt rejoindre cette famille un peu particulière.

www

Des éclats de rire, le bruit de la musique qui étouffe les conversations, celui des verres qui se heurtent et des bouteilles qui trinquent. Dean retrouve l'ambiance familière du bar à peine poussée la porte d'entrée.

Il est près de midi.

Derrière le comptoir, Jo prépare les commandes. Jack, le petit nouveau, fait le service en salle. On sent encore les gestes maladroits du serveur débutant derrière le sourire crispé qu'il offre aux clients. Mais les gens d'ici connaissent la maison. Ils attrapent les plateaux qui tanguent et rient quand la bière déborde sur la table. Jack ne cesse de s'excuser et tous craquent devant sa bouille d'ange.

Dean roule des yeux quand ledit Jack manque de renverser leurs cafés sur les genoux de deux routiers aux mines renfrognées.

Il bafouille des mots incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux hommes lui tapote gentiment le bras.

" Ça va aller mon garçon. On a tous été débutant, un jour", appuyé d'un clin d'œil.

Jack travaille au_ Roadhouse_ depuis 14 jours, soit quatre avant qu'Ellen ne laisse les clefs de la maison à Dean et sa fille, Jo. Dean n'arrive pas encore à très bien le cerner. Derrière ses yeux aux éclats d'innocence, il discerne comme une ombre qu'il ne parvient pas à saisir.

" Bonjour, monsieur Winchester", en le saluant d'un petit geste de la main.

" Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? ", en croisant les bras.

" Mon père adoptif dit toujours que… », commence-t-il.

" Je me fiche de ce qu'il dit…", en levant la main pour le faire taire. " Moi, c'est Dean ", insiste-t-il en se penchant vers lui. " _Capiche ? _", en relevant un sourcil.

" Bien, mons.., Pardon », se reprend-il aussitôt. " _Capiche_, Dean", avec un sourire gauche.

" Voilà, tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué", d'un air satisfait, tape sur l'épaule. » Maintenant, fous le camp, on te paie pas pour faire la causette", tout en lui indiquant le bar où Jo dodeline de la tête face à son manège.

Cela fait bien longtemps que Jo s'est faite à l'idée que Dean ne verrait jamais en elle qu'une petite sœur. Elle a fini par tourner la page. Résultat : depuis trois ans, elle forme avec son compagnon le plus étrange des couples que la ville ait connu. Et pourtant Lawrence en a vu d'autres, foi de Kansas !

Jo partage en effet sa vie avec Garth, et contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait craint à l'époque, elle ne l'a pas choisi par dépit, mais parce qu'elle s'est attachée à tout ce qui fait ce drôle de bonhomme. Garth, sa gentillesse, sa prévenance, son amour indéfectible et sa patience à toute épreuve. Son long corps gracile et son visage constamment éclairé par ce sourire unique qui a réussi à délivrer le cœur emprisonné de Jo.

Garth qui œuvre en cuisine, matin et soir, entre hamburgers et plats exotiques qu'il a rajoutés au menu au fil des années et qui sont devenus la marque du bar, en plus de sa carte de bières.

Dean passe derrière le comptoir et embrasse Jo sur le front.

" Comment va Ellen ? ", s'enquiert-il.

" Elle va bien, très bien même… Elle attend toujours ta visite d'ailleurs", sur un ton réprobateur.

" Je sais mais…", en se mordant la lèvre.

" Je te taquine, abruti", le rabroue Jo. " Elle m'a dit de te remercier une fois de plus pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous", avec tendresse. " Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de lui téléphoner. Hum ? », petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

" Promis, je le ferai dès que je trouverai deux minutes dans mes journées de 48 heures", empreint d'un sarcasme tout _deanesque._ " Je vais poser ma veste au bureau et je reviens. »

" Prends ton temps, le petit commence à bien se débrouiller", en indiquant Jack qui débarrasse une table entièrement féminine

Table reluquant éhontément le jeune serveur dont le visage s'empourpre.

" Je vois ça », réplique Dean, amusé.

" Il est adorable… Maman a bien fait de lui donner sa chance", en tirant une bière pression.

" Yep", en poussant la porte de service qui mène au couloir.

Quand il revient, la salle est comble. Ce vendredi s'annonce chargé.

Personne ne voit le temps passer, ça ne cesse d'entrer et de sortir.

Plus la journée avance, plus Jack s'affirme et trouve ses marques. Ce n'est que sa deuxième fermeture et, jusqu'ici, il semble assurer.

" Maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir donner un coup de main en salle", le prévient Jo en faisant le tour du comptoir.

" Charlie devrait pas tarder", en nouant un tablier autour de ses hanches.

" On parle de moi ?", répond celle-ci en jetant son sac à dos sur un des tabourets. « Désolée, je travaillais sur un projet et j'ai pas vu l'heure", penaude.

" Va mettre ton barda dans le bureau et ramène tes fesses ici au lieu d'essayer de m'amadouer avec tes yeux de cocker », la remballe Dean.

" Sam m'avait juré que ça marchait avec lui", marmonne-t-elle en reprenant son sac.

" Faut croire que l'élève ne dépassera jamais le maître", en haussant la voix alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

Elle lui répond d'un salut vulcain avant de filer vers le bureau.

Dean ricane tout en se dirigeant vers un client qui le hèle au comptoir.

Les heures défilent. Il est près de 19 heures et la salle n'a toujours pas désempli. Jack commence à peiner et Jo à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Charlie passe du comptoir à la salle et Dean de la cuisine au bar.

C'est avec un réel soulagement qu'ils voient tous débarquer Kevin, jeune étudiant en terminale et musicien de génie, appelé à la rescousse à la dernière minute. Il est accueilli comme le messie avant d'être poussé sans aucune délicatesse dans la salle avec un tablier dans les mains.

Dean profite d'une petite accalmie pour rejoindre Jo et Jack à une table du fond. Il a les pieds en compote et les doigts fripés par l'eau de la plonge. Il rêve de disparaître dix jours sous les draps.

" Beau boulot, gamin », fait Dean, appuyé d'une tape dans le dos tout en tirant une chaise de l'autre main.

" Merci", répond Jack, le dos voûté et les traits creusés par la fatigue.

Kevin s'approche pour prendre leur commandes.

" Trois plats du jour et…", commence Dean avant de se tourner vers Jack. " T'as quel âge au fait ?", suspicieux.

" 17 ans et 9 mois", en posant les mains sur le bord de la table.

" Deux bières et un soda", conclut Dean, sourire en coin.

" J'ai déjà bu de la bière », s'offusque Jack.

" Vraiment ? ", avec une œillade vers Jo.

" Avec mon père biologique… Mais mon père adoptif n'aime pas ça", un ton plus bas.

" Donc ?", en l'interrogeant du regard.

" Un soda, s'il te plaît », en s'adressant à Kevin.

" O.., Okay.", un peu perdu. " Trois plats du jour, deux bières et un…soda", avant de faire volte-face, direction le zinc.

" T'as combien de pères ? ", s'étonne Dean en s'enfonçant dans son siège, les bras croisés.

" Un biologique et un choisi par ma mère", avec un franc sourire.

" Ton père adoptif ? C'est ça ? "

" Oui », opine-t-il.

" Et ta mère dans tout ça ? ", relance Dean.

" Je ne l'ai jamais connue, elle est morte peu après ma naissance", sans paraître troublé. " Elle m'a laissé une lettre où elle dit m'aimer et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que mon père soit mon… père", en ramenant ses mains vers lui. " Elle lui a préféré son frère. "

" Son frère ? ", répète Dean, de plus en plus perplexe.

" Mon père adoptif est mon oncle… Le frère de mon père. »

" Okayyyy », avec emphase. "… Mais tu connais ton père ? Enfin, je veux dire le vrai… Enfin bref... ", s'embrouille Dean. " Le biologique. »

" Oui", confirme-t-il. " Mais je vis avec mon père adoptif. »

" Wouah », soupire Dean en se pinçant l'arête du nez. " Et moi qui pensais avoir une famille de barges", en riant sous cape.

" Bah merci pour nous », se vexe Jo.

" Vous êtes de la même famille ? ", fait Jack, surpris.

" D'une certaine manière, oui", confirme Dean en croisant les doigts derrière sa nuque. " La meilleure même.,,", sourire complice rendu par Jo.

Jack fronce les sourcils, dubitatif.

" T'inquiète, un jour, tu comprendras », en s'étirant. " Bon, il fait quoi le violoncelliste, là ? Un concerto pour steak haché ? Je crève la dalle", en zieutant vers le comptoir où Garth pointe enfin le bout de son nez.

Le dîner se passe dans le calme. Jack reste discret, écoutant Jo et Dean parler travail et famille entre deux bouchées de viande et une gorgée de bière.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils cèdent leur place à Kevin et Charlie.

La soirée reprend son cours. La valse des clients aussi, même si les tables sont pour la plupart désertées au profit du comptoir ou du billard. Jo a lancé la playlist country qui jouera en boucle jusqu'à la fermeture, sauf si l'un d'entre eux pense à la changer, ce qui est rarement le cas.

Les _square dance _succèdent au _line dance_ et autres quadrilles et_ mixer._

À 23 heures, Jo fait sonner la cloche de la dernière tournée tout en diminuant le son de la stéréo. Le vendredi, le_ Roadhouse_ ferme à 23 heures 30.

Dean est assis sur un tabouret, accoudé au comptoir, visiblement épuisé. Il accumule les fermetures depuis plusieurs jours et son corps commence à le lâcher.

" Tiens… Bois ça, tu l'as mérité", lance Jo en lui servant un whisky avant de se servir un verre de gin. " Demain, je ne veux pas te voir ici avant 16 heures. Tu m'as bien compris ? J'ai demandé à Bobby de nous dépanner pour l'ouverture. »

" Et le garage ? ", s'inquiète Dean en se frottant les yeux.

" Ce ne sont pas trois petites heures derrière le comptoir qui vont changer grand-chose, et puis Rufus est là pour l'aider", en rangeant les bouteilles.

" À nous », relance-t-elle en levant son verre.

" À nous", en trinquant.

Il sirote son whisky tout en scrutant la salle qui se vide petit à petit de ses occupants. La partie de billard se termine sur un grand éclat de rire imbibé. Les derniers verres sont sifflés.

" Dehors, Rufus… Il est 23 heures 30 », fait Charlie d'une voix autoritaire.

" Arrière, Satan aux cheveux de feu."

Le vieux baroudeur, mime une croix de ses deux index tout en titubant vers la sortie.

" C'est ça… au revoir", en lui claquant la porte au nez. " FINI ! », hurle-t-elle en se laissant retomber contre un pan du mur. " J'en peux plus", en soufflant sur une mèche qui lui tombe sur le nez.

" Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de partir ? ", lui propose Jo.

" Merci, mais Gilda m'attend, je lui ai promis de rentrer direct à l'appart'… Je vais chercher mes affaires. »

Kevin parti une heure plus tôt, il ne reste plus que Jack. Il attend son père adoptif qui ne devrait plus tarder et lutte pour ne pas s'endormir sur la banquette du fond.

" J'y vais… À dimanche", les salue Charlie en enfilant ses écouteurs.

" Bonne nuit, Charlie", répondent en cœur Dean et Jo, façon _drôles de dames_.

Elle leur fait une révérence à reculons et ouvre la porte d'un coup de fesses.

" Vas-y, Jo… Je vais ranger en attendant le père du gamin. "

Gamin endormi, tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table.

" Le pauvre », lance-t-elle, attendrie. " Je l'aime bien ce gosse, il a super bien bossé ce soir", accoudée au comptoir, menton calé dans la paume de sa main.

" J'avoue… Ellen a encore eu le nez fin sur ce coup ", grimace-t-il en se levant, tous ses muscles endoloris.

" Ma mère a un don pour repérer les gens bien", en lui adressant un regard plein de cette affection qu'ils taisent, mais qu'ils partagent.

Garth apparaît, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

" Notre commis de cuisine vient de donner sa démission", en embrassant Jo.

" Encore ? ", soupire Dean.

" Ça fera que la quatrième fois qu'il nous fait le coup ce mois-ci", précise-t-elle.

" Ça ne vaut toujours pas les sept du mois de novembre", renchérit Dean.

" Son record à ce jour », souligne Garth.

Ils se regardent avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire empreint de fatigue, de lassitude, mais aussi de ce bonheur simple d'être ensemble dans une même galère.

" Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? ", réitère Jo.

" Sûr…et puis la fille de la patronne m'a donné ma matinée", en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. " Barrez-vous d'ici, les amoureux. »

Jo et Garth louent un petit flat à 5 minutes à pied du _Roadhouse_. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'est vraiment éloigné du nid. Hormis Sam à l'autre bout du pays, Dean doit être celui qui habite le plus loin de chez Bobby, même si 15 kilomètres ne représentent pas grand-chose comparés aux milliers qui le séparent de son frère.

Après s'être vigoureusement frotté le visage pour se donner du courage, Dean attrape un plateau et commence à débarrasser les tables. Distrait, il n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir ni ne voit l'homme entrer.

" Bonsoir », l'interpelle une voix grave.

Il manque d'en renverser tout son plateau qu'il réussit à maintenir en équilibre par le plus grand des miracles. Il le dépose sur la table la plus proche avant de se retourner.

" Non mais vous êtes dingue ?! ", en le menaçant du doigt. " J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque. "

" Je m'excuse", penaud et amusé à la fois.

Dean ferme les yeux pour reprendre contenance puis les rouvre et croise ceux « _vraiment trop bleus_ » de l'homme face à lui.

" Vous devez être le père adoptif de Jack ? ", soupir vaincu tout en indiquant la table où ce dernier ronfle doucement.

" Castiel Novak", en lui tentant la main après une seconde d'hésitation.

" Dean Winchester", en la lui serrant.

" Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Dean", en relâchant sa prise.

" Moi de même", avec un sourire tout en maladresse.

" Je suis désolé pour le retard", s'excuse-t-il, une nouvelle fois, les bras ballants.

Dean le trouve adorable ce mec, avec ce trench-coat usé qui recouvre une blouse médicale, ses cheveux en pétard et son regard de cocker qui n'ont rien à envier à ceux de son frère.

" Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? C'est la maison qui offre", en reprenant son plateau et ses esprits.

" Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… Je vais réveiller Jack et on va…", s'apprêtant à joindre le geste à la parole.

" Si ça me dérangeait, je vous l'aurais pas proposé", avec un sourire plus franc cette fois, plus doux surtout.

" Merci…J'avoue que je rêve d'un café depuis la fin de ma permanence", avec un soupir de satisfaction.

" Va pour un café", en contournant le bar. " Asseyez-vous".

Il abandonne son plateau près de l'évier.

" Jack va bien ? ", s'inquiète Castiel, d'une voix toujours aussi posée, tête tournée vers la banquette.

" Très bien, rassurez-vous", en regardant couler les cafés. " Il est juste épuisé… Il a assuré comme un chef ce soir. »

" Il aime beaucoup venir travailler ici", un coude sur le zinc.

" Tant mieux, parce qu'on ne compte pas s'en séparer… Les bons employés se font rares de nos jours", en glissant deux tasses sur le comptoir. " Alors dites-moi, _le père adoptif_, il fait quoi dans la vie, si c'est pas trop indiscret ? "

" Ça ne l'est pas", en lui offrant un demi-sourire qui fait dégringoler le cœur de Dean dans ses chaussettes. " Je suis médecin… Je travaille dans un dispensaire au nord de la ville. »

" Un dispensaire, hum ? ", une main à plat sur le comptoir, l'autre tenant sa tasse. " En fait, vous êtes un peu comme mon frangin. Vous avez des boulots qui pourraient faire de vous des hommes riches, mais vous préférez la version sacerdoce. »

" C'est un peu ça, oui", en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. " Il fait quoi votre frère, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? ", après avoir bu une gorgée.

" Ça ne l'est pas", en riant face à ce retour de politesse. " Il est avocat… Spécialisé dans la défense des mineurs… Autant vous dire qu'il a fait une croix sur la Porsche rutilante et bichonne précieusement sa vieille Lincoln. »

S'ensuit un silence apaisant où chacun savoure son café en se détendant.

" Il vous ressemble beaucoup… On pourrait le prendre pour votre fils si on ne savait pas que..,", relance Dean avec un mouvement du menton vers Jack.

" Héritage familial", lui répond Castiel.

" Si vous le dites.,,", en vidant sa tasse. " Je vous en sers un autre ?", parce que Dean n'a pas vraiment envie de le voir partir ce drôle de toubib avec son sourire un peu gauche.

" Je vous remercie, mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille", en descendant du tabouret.

La déception éclate sur son visage, mais Dean espère que le sourire factice qui suit la masque assez vite.

" Vous avez raison… La journée a été longue, on rêve tous de notre lit", en débarrassant les deux tasses.

" La prochaine fois, peut-être ?", ose Castiel, timidement, les doigts de sa main droite s'accrochant au rebord du zinc.

" Ça sera avec plaisir", en lui souriant au-dessus de son épaule, manquant faire tomber les tasses.

_Décidément_, marmonne-t-il mentalement.

Castiel lui offre un léger sourire, mi-amusé mi-intéressé quand son regard s'arrête sur les tasses renversées sur le plateau.

Il s'éloigne pour rejoindre la table et, doucement, se penche sur Jack pour le réveiller.

" Jack", en se glissant à sa gauche.

Ce dernier grommelle dans ses manches Castiel le secoue légèrement.

" Debout, mon grand, il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

Jack émerge lentement de sa torpeur avant de relever la tête, visage chiffonné et cheveux hirsutes. Il se tourne vers Castiel en retenant difficilement un bâillement.

" Bonsoir, Jack. »

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci laisse retomber son front sur son épaule, nez dans le col du trench-coat.

" Courage", l'exhorte Castiel en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Dean les observe depuis le comptoir. Il y a énormément de tendresse dans les gestes de Castiel et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ça le touche. Lui rappelant ceux d'un père dont il n'a plus jamais eu d'écho.

Ivre de fatigue, Jack se lève, soutenu par la poigne de fer de son _père adoptif._ Dean se redresse et fait mine de ranger le matériel de la tireuse.

" Nous allons vous laisser. Merci pour le café et pour… cette fin de soirée", avec, à nouveau, ce demi-sourire qui le piège un peu plus.

" Plaisir partagé, mec", un peu bourru pour mieux taire le tremblement dans sa voix.

" Au revoir, Dean », bredouille Jack.

" T'as assuré comme un chef, mon grand", en hochant la tête pour le saluer. " À dimanche. »

" À dimanche", à peine audible.

" Bonsoir, Dean", main sur le dos de Jack, aussi protectrice qu'encourageante.

" Salut, Cass", index sur la tempe.

Il les suit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur eux, le laissant seul dans le silence et la pénombre. Quand il se retourne et fait face au miroir, un sourire idiot lui barre le visage.

" Va te faire foutre, Winchester », s'insulte-t-il en étouffant un rire amer.

www

Dean profite de sa matinée libre pour aller rendre visite à Ellen. Connaissant la réputation des cafétérias dans les hôpitaux, il fait un petit détour par la roulotte à café de Donna.

Il frappe deux coups avant d'ouvrir la porte en passant la tête la première.

" Dean », l'accueille Ellen avec enthousiasme dès qu'elle l'aperçoit.

" Ellen", en entrant.

Elle se lève de son fauteuil et le serre brièvement dans ses bras. Dean l'enserre d'un seul, prenant garde à ne pas écraser le sac en papier qu'il tient de l'autre main.

" Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ", en s'écartant, tout en gardant les mains sur ses bras pour le retenir.

" Moi aussi. T'as l'air d'aller bien ? ", en la toisant de haut en bas.

" C'est le cas… Je sors lundi… Une petite semaine de repos et je pourrai reprendre le boulot", de ce ton un peu mal dégrossi qui lui est si personnel. " Vous avez une mine épouvantable, toi et ma Jo", se désole-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous", avec une moue je-m'en-foutiste.

" J'ai le droit et le devoir de m'inquiéter, vous êtes mes gosses", le rabroue-t-elle. " Comment vont les autres ? ", en se rasseyant.

" Ils assurent comme des pro… Garth est toujours d'humeur égale,.", ce qui fait sourire à son tour Ellen. " et le commis a remis sa démission", en attrapant l'unique chaise de la pièce.

" Encore ?", maugrée-t-elle. " Je vais finir par le prendre au mot", entre ses dents.

" Tu connais Tommy.,,", avec un petit hoquet tout en plaçant sa chaise face à elle. " Café noir et petits pains aux raisins", en posant le sac sur la table de lit encombré d'un plateau repas à peine entamé.

" Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? ", s'exclame-t-elle en lui prenant le visage en coupe et l'embrassant sur la joue avec brusquerie. " Allez, raconte… Dis-moi tout.,,", en lui tentant un gobelet de café.

" Je suis pas ici pour parler boulot, Ellen", la réprimande-t-il.

" Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? De mes ovaires ? Du blondinet que tu t'es tapé dans mon bureau la veille de mon hospitalisation ? ", balance-t-elle avec du sarcasme plein la voix.

" QUOI ?! Mais non… », bafouille-t-il, épouvanté.

" Alors comment se débrouille le petit ? ", relance-t-elle, satisfaite, en prenant un petit pain.

" Comme un chef ", grommelle-t-il, la tête basse.

" Bien, et nos deux artistes ? ", sur un ton plus professionnel.

" Désolé de te décevoir, mais tout le monde assure et la maison tourne très bien sans toi", revanchard. "… même si tu nous manques à tous", s'empresse-t-il de rajouter.

" Tu t'enfonces», réplique-t-elle, impassible.

" J'ai rapporté le café et les petits pains", se rattrape-t-il en minaudant.

Ellen insiste entre deux gorgées et une bouchée et, las, Dean finit par céder. Il dépose sa veste sur le lit et résume vite fait la semaine.

Oui, les livraisons sont arrivées en temps et en heure.

Non, Bobby n'a pas oublié de payer les factures de la brasserie.

Oui, Charlie a jeté un œil sur la comptabilité.

Dean est sauvé par l'arrivée de l'aide-soignante qui vient débarrasser le plateau repas. Elle leur souhaite une bonne journée et disparaît.

" Ils ont air sympa ici", sourire grivois.

" Quand tu auras fini de reluquer les infirmières", peste Ellen.

" Tu savais que le père du gamin était médecin, toi ? ", faussement distrait après un court silence.

" Il me l'avait dit, oui. ", suspicieuse. " Pourquoi ? "

" Comme ça… l'aide-soignante m'y a fait penser, c'est tout", en reprenant sa position.

" Comme ça… Hum… Toi, tu l'as rencontré ? ", sourire entendu.

" Il est venu chercher Jack hier à la fin de son service", en vidant son café.

" Pas mal, hein ?", en mordant dans son petit pain.

" Tu l'as déjà vu ? ", s'étonne-t-il, étant donné qu'excepté la veille, Jack est toujours rentré chez lui par ses propres moyens.

" Jack est mineur et le _Roadhouse_ n'est pas un bar à thé, je te signale», le raille-t-elle. « Alors oui, je l'ai rencontré quand il est venu apposer sa signature sur le contrat d'essai de son fils… et je l'ai trouvé d'un abord très sympathique", éclat dans le regard.

" Ce n'est pas son fils", la corrige-t-il.

" Vraiment ? ", confuse.

" Enfin si, mais pas vraiment. »

" Tu pourrais pas être plus clair ? ", un peu rustre.

" C'est son père adoptif. "

" J'ai dit plus clair, Dean", coudes sur les accotoirs.

" Le père de Jack est le frère de son père adoptif… Jack est en fait le neveu de Castiel, son oncle", avec une pointe de fierté.

Celle d'en savoir plus qu'elle.

Le silence qui s'ensuit est mêlé de questions et de réflexion.

" Je vais finir par croire que c'est le _Roadhouse _qui les attire", relance Ellen, d'une voix étonnamment douce.

" C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? ", regard empli de ces silences qui parlent.

Maladie commune à tous les membres de cette famille au-delà du sang.

" J'ai craqué pour ce gamin au premier sourire», confesse-t-elle.

" J'ai craqué sur son_ père adoptif _pour la même raison", avoue Dean en écrasant son gobelet entre ses doigts.

" Tu devrais tenter ta chance. ", après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de son pain.

" J'ai pas le temps pour ça", en tournant sur sa droite pour jeter son gobelet dans la poubelle d'un lancer-franc. "…et puis leur vie a l'air déjà assez compliquée comme ça", rajoute-t-il, nonchalant.

" Ça ne te viendrait pas deux minutes à l'esprit que tu pourrais tout simplement la leur rendre plus facile, n'est-ce pas ? ", dodelinant de la tête, désabusée.

" C'est pas le genre de la maison.,,", sourire bravache qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

" Non, c'est juste _sa_ spécialité", réplique-t-elle calmement. " Dean ? ", alors qu'il fait mine de l'ignorer.

" Je dois y aller", en se levant. " J'ai promis à Bobby de passer au garage avant d'aller au boulot. »

Elle le saisit par le poignet pour le retenir.

" Dean ? "

" Je le connais même pas ce mec, Ellen", excédé. " Si ça tombe, je l'intéresse même pas", en se détachant de sa prise, doucement mais fermement.

" Tu ne pourras jamais le savoir si tu ne lui demandes pas", autoritaire.

" T'es chiante", en attrapant vivement sa veste.

" C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes", sur un ton plus léger.

" Je te déteste", en lui posant un baiser furtif sur le front.

" Moi aussi", alors qu'il s'éloigne. " Merci d'être passé. "

" Ouais, bah si j'avais su…", maugrée-t-il, en sortant.

Ellen s'enfonce dans son siège, sourire en coin :

"_ Tous les chemins mènent au Roadhouse._ »

www

La journée du samedi se passe et rien ne vient perturber la routine bien huilée du _Roadhouse_. Ce soir, c'est Matt, un extra habitué des lieux, qui a fait la fermeture avec Dean.

Tout le service, Dean est demeuré étrangement silencieux, distribuant des sourires sans vie et des clins d'œil et claquements de langue en guise de conversation. Jo a mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue, ce qui est en partie vrai. Matt, sur son caractère de cochon, ce qui était faux, mais Matt est un des ex de Dean, ceci expliquant probablement cela.

En vérité, Dean n'a eu de cesse de cogiter durant toutes ces heures sur ce qui lui a dit Ellen.

Lui qui a toujours préféré les coups d'un soir aux relations longue durée a envie de retenter sa chance malgré ses appréhensions.

Chat échaudé craignant l'eau froide, sa débâcle sentimentale avec Lisa lui a servi de leçon. Débâcle dont il a toujours admis être en grande partie responsable. Il n'était pas prêt à vivre en couple, contrairement à Lisa qui tirait déjà des plans sur la comète après leurs séances de galipettes sur le tapis du salon.

Bobby et Ellen s'étaient mariés. Sam s'était fiancé à Jessica. Jo avait fini par craquer pour le sourire lumineux de Garth et Charlie pour Gilda, une fan de Tolkien.

Dean voulait vivre la même chose. Seulement Lisa n'était ni Ellen, ni Jessica, ni Jo et encore moins Charlie.

Elle avait tout pour elle, mais lui s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait rien pour lui. Ils s'étaient avérés incompatibles et avaient mis près d'une année et la dispute de trop pour s'en rendre compte.

Elle lui a reproché de lui avoir volé 12 mois de sa vie à coup de fausses promesses. Il lui a répondu que cela valait bien ses coups de rein. Mal lui en avait pris.

Depuis, deux années se sont écoulées ainsi que quelques amants et maîtresses, aucun coup de cœur ne venant enrayer la belle machine.

_Jusqu'à ce que cet abruti de médecin franchisse cette foutue porte_, se fustige Dean.

Seul derrière le comptoir, il sirote un whisky tout en grignotant un restant de blancs de poulet panés.

La salle est vide, les tables et chaises rangées et le néon extérieur éteint.

L'horloge indique 1 heure 12 du matin. Dean reprend le service dans moins de 10 heures.

Il boit le restant de son verre cul sec et vide le contenu de son assiette dans la poubelle avant de la poser dans l'évier.

Puis se passe les mains sur le visage et enserre sa nuque en fixant le plafond.

" Un p'tit coup de main ne serait pas de refus", sourire en coin, s'adressant à cet ange que sa mère disait veiller sur lui. "… Ou un coup de pied au cul aussi, si jamais.,,", en contournant le comptoir.

Une heure plus tard, il s'endort avec cette certitude que la prochaine fois qu'il verra Castiel, il se rendra compte que de coup de cœur, il n'y a jamais eu.

C'était juste la fatigue accumulée, le whisky de trop et un stupide mec avec un sourire adorable…

_« Et merde ! »_, en attrapant son oreiller pour se l'écraser sur la tête, rageur, espérant bêtement qu'il étoufferait ses pensées.

Depuis quand « adorable » fait-il partie de son vocabulaire, hormis pour flatter son ego dans le miroir ?

www

Dean arrive le dimanche à 10 heures pour prendre son service. Tous sont déjà là.

Jack vient vers lui d'un pas rapide après avoir débarrassé la table d'un couple et de leur deux enfants.

" Je suis engagé", annonce-t-il avec empressement à Dean, appuyé d'un sourire de gosse qui coupe toute envie à ce dernier de lui balancer une de ses vannes à la con.

Mais :

" Que ça t'empêche pas de faire ton boulot… Ça fait deux minutes qu'un sagouin s'agite sur sa chaise, s'il continue à gesticuler comme ça, il va finir par se noyer sous la table ", en lui indiquant du regard un vieux bonhomme au chapeau rappé, la main levée comme un écolier.

_On est Dean ou on ne l'est pas._

Le sourire de Jack s'efface.

" Tout de suite", obtempère-t-il, blessé.

" Hey, gamin !", en le rattrapant par le bras, manquant lui faire lâcher son plateau. " Toutes mes félicitations", avec un bref sourire.

" Merci", en redressant les épaules.

Il se dirige vers le comptoir avant de repartir aussi vite vers le futur noyé.

" Ce gosse t'adore… On se demande vraiment pourquoi ,,,", soupire Jo en prenant le plateau déposé sur le zinc.

" Parce que je suis génial", gouailleur.

" Et tellement modeste avec ça", en levant les yeux au ciel. " Je te cède la place", en dénouant son tablier.

La fin de matinée et le début d'après-midi se déroulent calmement. La clientèle n'est pas la même qu'en semaine et encore moins qu'en soirée. Ce sont principalement des familles qui se retrouvent pour un petit dîner après la messe ou, plus souvent, parce que personne n'a envie de se taper les fourneaux ce seul jour de relâche.

À 15 heures, Jo est de retour. Il n'y a que trois tables d'occupées, ce qui permet à Jack de pouvoir prendre enfin sa pause.

Quand Dean vient lui servir son plat de gratin de pâtes et son soda, il est au téléphone. Il y a dans le regard distrait qui fixe sa main libre un mélange attendrissant d'affection et de maladresse. Il annonce avec enthousiasme à son interlocuteur qu'Ellen lui a confirmé par téléphone qu'il faisait officiellement partie de la_ maison_.

Il ne s'aperçoit de la présence de Dean que quand celui-ci se décide enfin à poser son plateau sur la table.

" Je vais devoir te laisser… Dean est là", en repoussant la mèche qui lui tombe sur son front. " Promis, je t'attends", avec un sourire qui ne trompe pas. " Au revoir », avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon.

" Désolé", s'excuse Dean en déposant soda et plat face à lui.

" C'était mon père adoptif…", en observant son plat avec envie. " Il va venir me chercher", en attrapant ses couverts. " J'ai très faim", en souriant à son assiette.

Sourire qui mêle ses différentes joies : son contrat, la fierté dans la voix de Castiel et surtout celle, plus naturelle, de pouvoir enfin manger.

" Je vois ça", s'amuse Dean en le regardant littéralement fondre sur ses pâtes. " Fais gaffe, c'est chaud", en reprenant son plateau.

" Vous ne mangez pas ?", en levant les yeux, surpris.

" Ça peut attendre la fin du service… Tant que j'ai ma dose de caféine.,,", appuyé d'un clin d'œil complice.

" Vous devriez essayer le thé", en prenant une fourchette de pâtes. " Castiel dit que c'est meilleur pour la santé", la bouche pleine. " Il est médecin, il sait de quoi il parle", avec une pointe d'orgueil.

" Ton père t'a jamais appris que les cordonniers étaient toujours les plus mal chaussés ? ", pincé, en balançant son plateau sous le bras.

" Ce n'est pas…", en fronçant les sourcils.

" Ton père, je sais...", le coupe Dean. " N'empêche, c'est à lui que tu viens de téléphoner… Pas à l'autre", lui signale-t-il. " Bon appétit", en s'éloignant.

Jack reste pensif un long moment avant de reprendre son déjeuner.

Dean vient de marquer un point et il compte bien ne pas en rester là.

Même si, à l'instant précis, il ne pense qu'à vider une demie bouteille de whisky. Il va revoir le père adoptif _avec son adorable et stupide sourire _.

" Tiens", fait Jo en lui offrant son cinquième café de la journée.

" Merci", son plateau vide en échange.

" Ça va ? ", devant son visage fermé.

" Fatigué", esquive-t-il.

" Dès que tout sera revenu à la normale, tu devrais penser à prendre une semaine de congé", lui suggère-t-elle.

" Une seule journée me suffira… Vautré dans mon canapé, hamburger d'une main et bière de l'autre…", accoudé au comptoir, menton calé dans sa paume.

" À fantasmer comme un ado prépubère devant le Dr Sexy", poursuit Jo, en papillonnant des yeux.

" Yep", sourire concupiscent.

" Je veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses ", en grimaçant, horrifiée.

" Si seulement…", en lui jetant un regard en biais avant d'éclater de rire.

Il reprend le cours de son service, discute pluie et beau temps avec les habitués et flirte gentiment à droite et à gauche. Dean plaît et aime plaire.

Jo le regarde faire le paon et ça l'amuse parce qu'il ne se prend pas au sérieux et que c'est ce qui les fait toutes et tous craquer.

Elle note cependant ce regard qui s'égare dès que la porte s'ouvre et qu'un nouveau client en passe le seuil.

Il est 17 heures. Jack et Dean ont fini leurs services. Kevin a pris le relais et Jo s'occupe de gérer les commandes et de servir les clients autour du zinc.

Assis en salle, Jack attend son père adoptif devant un thé au citron en naviguant sur son téléphone. Dean, lui, est passé de l'autre côté du comptoir pour y faire un rapide inventaire, histoire de finaliser les commandes du lundi.

En vérité, il cherche juste une excuse pour rester.

Cette excuse vient justement de franchir la porte du _Roadhouse. _Toujours affublé de son trench-coat ouvert sur sa blouse médicale, il fouille la salle du regard à la recherche de Jack qui lui fait un signe de la main pour attirer son attention.

Castiel ne le quitte pas des yeux en se dirigeant droit vers lui. Il passe devant le comptoir sans un regard pour Dean. Dean qui se vexe, se renfrogne, peste entre ses dents avant de réaliser qu'il est de dos et qu'il a assisté à toute la scène dans le reflet du miroir.

" Ça va ? ", s'enquiert Jo en l'entendant grommeler.

" Très bien", un peu sèchement. " J'ai fini l'inventaire", en balançant le porte-document sur l'étagère au-dessus de la cafetière. " Je suis crevé, je rentre. »

" Dean ? ", suspicieuse.

" Je te dis que…", avant de se figer sur place. " Hey, Cass", en affichant instantanément un sourire tout professionnel…

Trop pour que Jo ne s'en rende pas compte.

" Hello Dean", sourcils froncés, passant d'un serveur à l'autre.

Il a ôté l'imper et la blouse et ne porte plus qu'un simple T-shirt noir qui met à mal la fausse belle assurance de Dean.

" Je vous dérange, peut-être ?", en tiquant.

" Du tout, Dean allait justement partir… Je vais m'occuper de vous », alors que ce dernier la foudroie du regard.

" Oh », répond Castiel, visiblement contrarié. " Jack voulait justement vous inviter à prendre à un verre à notre table. »

" Sérieusement ? ", en clignant des yeux, surpris.

" Pour le contrat » souligne Castiel.

Un client prend place sur un tabouret et hèle les serveurs de la main.

" Je m'en occupe", lance Jo, le regard pétillant de malice. « Je vous laisse régler ça entre vous", à voix basse en passant à hauteur de Dean.

Ce dernier la maudit entre ses dents tout en ne se déparant pas de son sourire artificiel.

" En réalité, c'est Ellen qu'il faut remercier, c'est elle, la patronne", finit-il par répondre, bras croisés pour les protéger lui et son fichu espace personnel, de ces yeux trop perçants.

" Je comprends", masquant mal sa déception. " Je vais vous laisser", d'une voix douce mais distante, s'apprêtant à partir.

_« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! »_ se fustige Dean.

" Cass ? ", en avançant d'un pas, se retrouvant collé au zinc.

Son ange gardien venait de lui mettre un coup de pieds au cul.

" Oui ? ", par-dessus son épaule.

" Va pour un verre", avec cette fois un vrai sourire.

" Merci", en le lui rendant.

" Vous prendrez quoi ? ", mains sur le comptoir parce qu'il ne sait plus quoi en faire, les trouvant soudain trop encombrantes.

" Une bière » répond Castiel.

" Et le gamin ? ", en désignant sa position d'un mouvement de la tête.

Castiel réfléchit un court instant.

" Un soda", en indiquant une petite pancarte au-dessus du distributeur d'alcool.

Un panneau sens interdit avec une bouteille et 21 ans barrés.

" Va pour deux bières et un soda", suivi d'un bref sourire. " Allez-y, je vous rejoins", en prenant un verre retourné près de la tireuse.

Castiel opine avant de s'éloigner.

" Dean ! ", le surprend Jo.

" Quoi ? ", un peu trop vivement.

Elle lui pointe la tireuse où la bière s'échappe dans le plateau égouttoir.

" Ce serait mieux dans le verre, _Casanova_", insistant sur le dernier mot avant d'éclater de rire.

" Très drôle », marmonne-t-il en plaçant le verre sous la pompe.

" C'est qui au fait ? ", en préparant un whisky coca.

" Cass, le fameux père adoptif de Jack », feignant l'indifférence avec fort peu de crédibilité.

" Je comprends maintenant", avec un petit rictus entendu.

" Tu comprends quoi ?", en tirant la deuxième bière.

" Ton intérêt soudain pour l'inventaire", en pouffant.

" Bonjour l'ingratitude", feignant d'être froissé. " La prochaine fois, tu le taperas toi-même", en lui volant la bouteille de coca.

Castiel et Jack suspendent leur conversation quand Dean dépose les verres et s'installe.

Il se retrouve assis à côté de Castiel dont le trench-coat et la blouse encombrent la quatrième chaise.

Dean veut y voir un signe. Il se fustige d'être aussi con. Ce verre, c'est une idée de Jack, juste une invitation polie pour le remercier d'une chose dont il n'est même pas responsable.

" À Jack », lance Castiel, de cette voix rauque et posée qui ne cesse de foutre le bordel dans les tripes de Dean.

" À Jack", réitère Dean tout en claquant sa langue. " Bienvenue dans la famille. »

" Merci », répond ce dernier, ému, les yeux brillants de fierté en croisant ceux de son père adoptif qui viennent de se voiler.

Ils trinquent et boivent leur première gorgée dans un silence paisible.

" Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ? ", s'enquiert Castiel en passant sa langue sur le dessus de sa lèvre pour en chasser la mousse.

" Ça doit faire…", en réfléchissant un court instant. "...passé 15 ans… Je travaille pour le mari d'Ellen, Bobby Singer, qui tient un garage au bas de la rue… J'ai commencé ici par quelques extras, histoire de dépanner et accessoirement d'arrondir mes fins de mois, et puis avec les années, j'ai fini par jongler entre les deux boulots, même si je suis, d'abord et avant tout, mécano", en le prenant à témoin.

Espérant voir sur le visage voisin une moue ou un pli de dédain qui justifierait qu'il rembarre ses espoirs. Mais rien... Castiel l'écoute et ne semble pas le juger, que du contraire.

" Et vous ? La médecine ? ", en buvant une gorgée, détendu alors que ses pieds rabattus sous sa chaise battent la cadence d'un cœur en dérapage.

" Une vocation née des suites d'un cours de secourisme en _élémentaire… _Depuis, je n'ai jamais voulu faire autre chose… Mes parents me voyaient chirurgien… Je me suis toujours vu généraliste… Je préfère les humains à la technique", yeux perdus dans le vide.

" Pareil… J'ai toujours préféré le docteur House à Derek Sheperd", réplique Dean, avec une petite moue approbatrice. " Vous connaissez ? ", craignant que ce ne soit pas le cas.

" J'ai Netflix", atone.

" Je vous ai vexé, c'est ça ? ", mine désolée.

" Du tout", le rassurant d'un doux sourire. " ...et pour votre gouverne, je sais qui est le docteur House. »

" Bon point pour vous", en lui adressant un clin d'œil satisfait, ses pieds se crispant sur ceux de la chaise en réalisant la portée de son geste.

" Merci, Dean", en détournant les yeux sur sa bière, pouce caressant distraitement le verre.

La fin de journée se poursuit calmement. Jack se tient volontairement à l'écart malgré les tentatives des deux hommes de l'inclure dans la conversation. Il se contente de les écouter et de sourire.

Il y a entre son père adoptif et Dean une réelle alchimie, même si la pudeur et une forme d'appréhension les maintiennent à une distance prudente.

Ils se quittent début de soirée. Castiel, mains dans les poches de son trench-coat, le remercie et le salue et Dean en fait de même en rajoutant une tape amicale qui traîne sciemment sur son épaule.

Il reste à hauteur du comptoir et les suit du regard sous celui, attendri, de Jo.

" La ferme ! », quand elle s'apprête à parler.

Fin première partie.

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, si le cœur vous en dit, pour la fin de cette histoire.**

**Sachez que je n'ai pas abandonné la suite de chasseur et soldat mais je me suis tellement impliquée dans cette histoire que je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris alors plutôt que de tout effacer, je m'égare entre OS et originaux.**

**Love you.**


	2. Chapitre II

**Comme promis voici la suite et fin de cet OS. **

**Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos retours, vos mises en follow ou favori. Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre et aux guest.**

**Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point cela me touche de voir que malgré mes longues absences, vous soyez toujours aussi fidèles à mes histoires. Vous êtes ma plus belle récompense.**

**Une nouvelle fois, merci à Cha, ma fidèle beta et amie.**

**Enjoy.**

.

Chapitre II

.

Le lundi après-midi suivant, Ellen est de retour. Une banderole _" Welcome back _" est pendue au plafond. Des ballons accrochés un peu partout dans la salle et une bouteille de champagne sabrée pour l'occasion.

Tout le monde est présent même Castiel qui a réussi à changer sa permanence avec sa collègue, Meg.

Les embrassades suivent aux salutations des quelques clients présents.

.

Affublée d'un jean et d'une chemise bûcheron, Ellen n'a rien perdu de sa verve et de son franc parlé mais se garde pourtant bien de commenter ce qu'elle a pu observer durant toute cette soirée. Le rapprochement implicite entre Dean et Castiel, les échanges interminables de regard qui en disent plus que les mots. La main de Dean qui ne cesse de chercher le contact tout en jouant la désinvolture dans une partition qu'il connaît par cœur.

Oser mais sans en faire trop comme s'il avait peur que le moindre geste puisse faire disparaître cette fragile illusion.

Dean et le bonheur, une histoire longue histoire de défiance.

.

La soirée avance, les ballons éclatent, les bouteilles se vident, les rires se tarissent pour laisser place aux conversations plus posées.

Kevin et Charlie s'occupent du service en salle tandis que Jo s'occupe de gérer le bar.

Après avoir abandonné Rufus à sa troisième bière, Bobby vient rejoindre Ellen et Jack qui discutent disponibilités et horaires après avant de signer son contrat.

.

Castiel les observe tout en faisant jouer sa bouteille de bière entre ses doigts. Bras posé en travers sur le dossier de la banquette, Dean sirote la sienne en passant _du père au fils._

" Il est entre de bonnes mains ici " le rassure-t-il.

" Je le sais... C'est juste que...", en détournant les yeux pour refaire face à Dean.

Il boit pour ne pas avoir à dire les mots qui lui restent coincés dans la gorge.

" J'ai ressenti la même chose avec Sam ", en posant sa bière. " Mon petit frère " précise Dean devant l'air dubitatif de Castiel. " Le jour où il a quitté la maison pour Stadfort", avec nostalgie. " C'est jamais évident de les laisser partir."

" Vous..."

" Tu... " l'interrompt Dean, tout en grattant nerveusement l'étiquette de sa bière du bout de l'index.

" Tu " opine Castiel, d'une voix posée, en tendant sa bière.

Dean trinque tout en maudissant le rouge qu'il sait voiler ses joues.

.

La discussion reprend. Plus vraiment là où elle a terminé mais aucun ne semble s'en soucier.

Vers 22 heures, Castiel et Jack quittent le _Roadhouse _suivi de près par Bobby et Rufus_. _Dean reste encore quelques minutes pour aider en salle.

Il n'a pas vraiment envie de rentrer. Pas encore...

Demain, la vie va reprendre son cours. Il ne viendra plus ici que pour deux ou exceptionnellement trois services semaine et peut-être un verre après sa journée de travail. Il va replonger dans les odeurs d'huile et d'essence. Il jette un regard sur ses mains et ses ongles qui seront bientôt imprégnées de cambouis.

Une main féminine se pose sur la sienne.

" Je t'entends réfléchir jusqu'à l'autre bout du bar." fait la voix rauque d'Ellen.

Il se redresse et se tourne vers elle affichant ce sourire débonnaire devenu sa signature mais qui ne trompe plus ses proches.

" Comment tu te sens ? ", tentant habilement de changer de sujet.

" Je t'offre un verre ", esquive-t-elle, en lui tapant sur l'épaule. " On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu toi et moi aujourd'hui."

" Ellen ", perdant son ton enjoué.

" Y a pas d'Ellen qui compte ", en le laissant en plan pour se diriger vers le bar et commander deux bières pression à sa fille.

.

Elle s'assied à la table du fond, à l'abri des regards curieux du reste de l'équipe. Dean dépose son plateau rempli de verres vides sur le zinc.

Il échange avec Jo, un regard fraternel. Elle le chasse en lui tendant les deux bières.

Dean les dépose sur la table avant de tirer une chaise et de s'y asseoir à califourchon.

Pour Ellen, cette position en soit est déjà une mise en garde. Bras croisés sur le dossier, Dean se protège. Ellen prend son verre et le tend vers lui.

" Santé."

Il attrape le sien.

" Santé ", en trinquant.

.

" Tu nous as manqué ", relance-t-il avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

" Vous aussi ", après une brève gorgée. " Je tenais encore à te remercier, Dean... Jo et toi avez gérer la _boutique _comme des chefs ", avec une fierté empreinte de tendresse.

" Rappelles-toi en quand je viendrais te réclamer une augmentation" réplique-t-il, goguenard.

Elle ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il consent à lever les yeux dans les siens et accepte le compliment.

" J'ai compris le message ", abdique-t-il.

" Bien ", plus sèche mais souriante. " Maintenant parles-moi de ce Castiel ? ", en croisant les bras et s'enfonçant sur sa chaise.

" Je le savais ", bougonne-t-il en buvant une lampée qui vide le tiers de sa bière.

" Vous allez l'air de bien vous entendre ? "

" Hum ", grogne-t-il, en relevant sa lèvre inférieure sur la supérieure pour en ôter toute trace d'écume .

" Il a l'air bien ? ", note-t-elle, faussement détachée.

" Il a l'air, oui " répond-il, flegmatique.

" Vous comptez vous revoir ? "

" C'est un interrogatoire ? ", teinté d'une pointe d'énervement.

" Non."

Dean se tait tout en faisant aller et venir son index sur la condensation du verre.

" J'ai décidé, pour une fois, de prendre les choses comme elles viennent " reprend-il, pondéré. " Pour le moment, on apprend juste à se connaître."

" Et ? ", sur le même ton.

" J'ai pas envie de tout foirer, Ellen ", ses yeux dans les siens.

" Tu m'en vois ravie ", avec un sourire trop franc qui le rend méfiant. " Parce que vous êtes_ vraiment_ trop mignon tous les deux " le raille-t-elle en vidant la moitié de son verre.

" Putain ! ", tête basse, grimace horrifiée.

Elle éclate d'un rire empli d'affection.

.

" Tu comptes _vraiment_ lui donner sa chance ? ", relance-t-elle, sur la réserve, après un bref silence.

" Oui " finit-il par baragouiner. " même si je..."

" Si je t'entends prononcer le mot mécano et médecin dans la même phrase..." le menace-t-elle, connaissant trop la propension de Dean à se mésestimer.

" Excuse _rappée_... Il trouve le cambouis, sexy ", les yeux rieurs.

" Je le confirme ", grivoise.

" Bon Dieu, Ellen ", en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

" Cela dit, habillé d'un simple stéthoscope, _il _doit pas être mal non plus ", pensive.

" Oh putain ! ", visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Ellen éclate une nouvelle fois de rire.

" Cela dit je te rappelles que j'ai un calibre 12 sous le comptoir et que j'ai m'en servir ", reprenant aussi sec son sérieux.

Il redresse la tête, interloqué par ce brusque changement de ton.

" Comme tu l'as si bien dis : ne fait pas tout foirer ", d'un ton entendu " Au risque de me voir obliger de plomber ton joli petit cul de gros sel ", en se levant de table. " Sur ce, je vais nous chercher une autre bière et quelque chose à grignoter ", elle s'avance puis s'arrête. " Au fait, Bobby m'a demandé de te passer le message suivant : si tu pointes le bout de ton nez au garage demain, il te fait manger sa clef de 12 ", gouailleuse. " Même chose pour le _Roadhouse_... Ta journée te sera payée ", en reprenant sa route.

" Payé à rien foutre ? ", abasourdi.

Pour toute réponse, Ellen balaie l'air d'un revers de main.

.

Ils restent à discuter jusqu'à la fermeture, les bières cèdent la place aux tasses de café. Ellen l'écoute raconter les mille et une aventures arrivées durant son absence, enrobées d'une fanfaronnade toute _deanesque_ qui l'amuse. Elle évoque vaguement son opération et préfère se concentrer sur sa semaine de récupération où Bobby s'est littéralement transformé en petite fée du logis, courant entre les fourneaux et les machines à laver. A ces images, ils rient de bon cœur mais avec une réelle tendresse. Les gestes de ce mari reflétant simplement le soulagement d'un homme qui a craint voir l'histoire se répéter. Ellen l'a pris pour ce que c'était : une belle preuve d'amour.

.

.

Dean ouvre la porte et jette ses clefs sur le petit meuble. Il s'arrête quelques secondes pour observer son reflet dans le miroir avant de le détourner sur un cadre.

Une photo de lui et Sam à sa remise de diplôme. Il lui manque, surtout des jours comme aujourd'hui où il aimerait partager ses doutes et ses espoirs.

Il adore Ellen mais elle n'est pas Sammy. Dean n'a pas eu besoin d'elle pour grandir du haut de ses 18 ans mais il a eu besoin de_ lui_ pour donner un sens à son existence.

Ellen et Bobby sont l'équilibre. Sam, son souffle.

Mais Sam est loin, fiancé et heureux même s'il ne cesse de culpabiliser d'avoir laisser son aîné derrière lui. A chaque retrouvaille, les mêmes mots reviennent : une chambre l'attend là-bas, le temps qu'il se retourne. Ça ne manque pas de travail et Sam pourrait l'aider, il connaît du monde.

Mais Dean, aussi fort qu'il puisse aimer son frère, n'a jamais envisagé de quitter Lawrence. Sa vie est ici. Son travail, son foyer, ses amis et ses souvenirs.

.

Ce soir-là, il s'endort et rêve de Bobby habillé en soubrette, il se réveille en s'entendant rire.

.

www

.

Entre Dean et Castiel, c'est juste une évidence. Tout le monde les observe et les paris vont bon train pour savoir quand est-ce qu'ils franchiront le pas.

Pour le moment, ils continuent de se retrouver au _Roadhouse. _Dean s'arrangeant toujours pour être présent quand Jack est de service.

L'un à côté de l'autre, adossés à la banquette à siroter leur bières ou leur cafés, ils ont pris l'habitude de partager leur silences autant que leur discussions à bâtons rompus.

Plus Dean apprend à le connaître, à apprécier sa compagnie et aimer ce sourire en accent circonflexe et l'ancre que sont ses yeux, moins il ose franchir cette frontière qu'ils tracent entre eux. Trop à perdre et la peur de cette équation qu'est l'inconnu.

.

Cela fait deux semaines que cette valse dure et Ellen commence à craindre que Dean ne retombe dans ses travers, n'espérant plus que l'amitié de Castiel en pensant ne plus être assez bien pour mériter l'attention d'un médecin, lui le simple ouvrier.

.

Ce soir-là, Castiel est en retard, une urgence de dernière minute le retient au dispensaire. Jack rejoint Dean qui boit un café, nez plongé dans _" Car and driver"._

" Craches-le morceau " marmonne-t-il sans quitter son magazine des yeux.

Depuis qu'il est assis, Jack ne cesse de se tordre les mains sous la table tout en l'observant de biais.

" Vous allez sortir avec lui... Je veux dire... vraiment ? ", emprunté.

Dean relève doucement la tête et jette un regard torve vers lui.

" Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, mon grand ", glacial.

" Vous savez qu'il pense ne pas vous mériter... Il dit que vous êtes trop bien pour lui " rajoute Jack, après un court silence.

" Il... Il te l'a dit ? ", stupéfait.

" Je l'ai entendu en parler avec son amie, Meg au téléphone ", en repoussant la mèche de son front. " Ellen m'a dit que vous ne valiez pas mieux l'un que l'autre ", après une courte pause.

" Parce que tu en as parler à Ellen ? ", effaré.

" On parle tous de vous ici ", tiquant, avec une franchise aussi désarmante que celle de son modèle de père adoptif.

" Tu m'en vois ravi ", ronchon en replongeant dans sa lecture.

Dépité d'être ignoré, Jack se lève de table.

" Jack ? ", en tournant une page de son magazine.

" Oui ? ", désabusé.

" Je pensais l'inviter à dîner...Un truc simple, genre hamburger-maison ", grommelant, captivé par une photo de moteur.

" Vous vous voulez l'inviter... chez vous ? ", entre joie et surprise.

" C'est l'idée ", accoudé, joue écrasée sur son poing.

" C'est son plat préféré... le hamburger " précise-t-il.

" Je sais ", léger sourire masqué par sa position.

" Merci ", soulagé.

Toujours accoudé, Dean tourne paresseusement la tête vers Jack.

" T'es pas invité, je te signale ", sur un ton espiègle.

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui sourit.

" Samedi, il fait la permanence du matin et dimanche, il est en repos ", en s'éloignant.

" Merci pour l'info ", en replongeant dans son magazine.

.

Les minutes défilent. Il ne reste plus de clients. Jack est assis au comptoir, il mange un sandwich qu'Ellen lui a préparé sur le pouce.

.

Dean se lèche l'index avant de tourner une nouvelle page tout en buvant une gorgée de son troisième café de la soirée.

.

" Hello, Dean "

Surpris, Dean en reverse une partie sur la table.

" Putain !", en essuyant le café du revers de sa chemise.

" Je suis désolé " s'excuse Castiel, d'une voix fatiguée mais non dénuée d'amusement.

" Ça te fait marrer en plus ? ", le houspille Dean, gentiment, yeux dans les yeux.

" Je ne pensais plus te voir ici ", s'étonne-t-il.

Dean jette un coup d'œil sur l'horloge murale.

" J'ai pas vu l'heure passée " avoue-t-il. " De toute manière, je t'attendais ", en se grattant la joue.

" Oh ? ", en tiquant avant de glisser ses mains dans les poches de son trench-coat.

" Voilà ", en rassemblant tout son courage. " J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner... chez moi ? ", en détournant les yeux vers sa tasse.

" Maintenant ? ", surpris.

" Non, Cass... Pas maintenant ", dépité mais avec tendresse. " Je pensais à samedi soir ", perdant sa belle assurance.

" C'est... C'est un rendez-vous ? ", dubitatif.

" Yep... J'pense bien ", en se frottant la nuque, les gestes empruntés.

" J'en serai très honoré, Dean ", en redressant les épaules, avec ce sourire qu'il ne semble avoir que pour lui.

" Génial ", en se frappant les mains. " Disons 19 heures chez moi ? ", la voix qui déraille.

" Je... d'accord ", le visage lumineux.

.

Ils savent tous deux ce que signifie cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Aucun ne pensait l'autre assez courageux pour la franchir. Par pudeur et retenue, Castiel est resté à l'écart. Longtemps seul, avec comme unique préoccupation l'éducation d'un enfant qu'il considère comme sien. Les amants s'étaient, un temps, succédés pour ne plus être que des fantômes d'un passé révolu, Jack passant avant tout le reste.

Dean, lui, a réussi à faire fi de cette fichue peur même si cela lui en coûte. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il en veut plus. L'amitié de Castiel ne lui suffit plus et la peur de tout perdre ne pèse plus assez lourd dans la balance pour ne pas oser tenter sa chance.

.

C'est un Jack, embarrassé, qui interrompt leur dialogue muet. Il est fatigué, demain, il a cours, il veut rentrer.

Dans un geste d'affection, Castiel lui repousse une mèche vers l'arrière et lui sourit brièvement en posant la main sur son épaule.

" Au revoir, Dean ", en entraînant Jack vers la sortie. "Au revoir, Ellen "

" Bonne nuit les Novak " répond-elle, en prenant l'assiette vide laissée par Jack.

" A samedi, Cass " lance Dean, en le saluant de la main.

Castiel lui sourit en sortant. A peine la porte franchie. la main retombe brusquement sur la table en même temps que son front la heurte.

" Il était pas trop tôt ", balance Ellen depuis le bar. " Maintenant si tu voulais bien dégager d'ici que je puisse fermer la boutique ", sourire contrit.

" Flinguez-moi ", supplie Dean.

" Ne me tente pas ", en riant.

.

Cette nuit-là, Dean ne cesse de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Il finit par fixer le plafond, mains croisées derrière la nuque avant de détourner les yeux sur la place vide à sa droite.

Il étouffe un rire un peu amer en attrapant le deuxième oreiller et le serrant entre ses bras.

.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Castiel est étendu sur son lit, en boxer dans sa robe de chambre, mains croisées posées sur son ventre. Il s'endort recroquevillé sur lui-même et ses rêves n'auront rien de chaste.

.

www

.

Ce samedi, Dean est rentré plus tôt du travail. Bobby a prétendu ne plus avoir besoin de lui. Dean n'a pas chercher à savoir si c'était la vérité. La veille il a envoyé un message à Castiel en indiquant son adresse, depuis, il ne tient plus en place ce qui a eu le don d'exaspérer Bobby.

.

Il passe près d'une demi-heure sous la douche à éliminer la moindre trace de cambouis et laver ses cheveux deux fois, persuadé de sentir l'essence et l'huile de moteur.

.

Face au miroir, il soupire. Il trace du bout du doigt, les pattes d'oie qui commencent à se former au coin de ses yeux et ses traits plus marqués avec l'âge. Dean réalise qu'il a vieilli et quelque part, mûri aussi.

Il passe son après-midi au-dessus des fourneaux. Il cuit quelques zakouskis et une tarte aux pommes, sa spécialité.

Il a opté pour les frites et hamburger maisons qu'il prépare en reprenant les refrains de "_ Carry on wayward son_" et de " _Nothing else matters_"

A 15 heures tout est prêt. La tarte refroidit sur la table de travail. Les hamburgers sont au frigo. Les frites précuites et la fenêtre ouverte pour évacuer les odeurs de cuisson.

.

Dean se met à tourner comme un lion en cage. Il lui reste 4 heures à tuer, il va devenir fou. Il décide d'aller boire un verre au _Roadhouse_ puis se rétracte à la dernière minute : sans coup férir, Ellen allait le foutre dehors.

Il se laisse tomber sur son canapé et allume la télévision. Pieds calés sur la table basse, il se visionne les derniers épisodes du Dr Sexy, en passant son temps à vérifier l'heure sur l'écran de son portable.

Il craint l'appel qui mettra fin à cette soirée avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé.

.

Appel qui ne viendra jamais.

A 18 heures 30. Il se retrouve dans sa chambre, trois chemise et deux pantalons sur son lit.

.

" Putain mais t'as quel âge, mec ? ", en se fustigeant.

Rageur, il attrape un jean délavé et une chemise grise chinée qu'il garde ouverte sur un T-shirt noir et range tout le reste.

Par réflexe idiot, il ouvre le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Capotes et lubrifiants et sur celle-ci, un boîte à mouchoirs.

" Va te faire foutre, Winchester ! ", en refermant brusquement le tiroir.

.

19 heures pile, on frappe à la porte.

.

Dean l'ouvre avec un grand sourire crispé et sa main libre dans la poche arrière de son jean.

" Hello, Dean ", cheveux en bataille, jean et chemise à carreau bleu au dernier bouton défait et manches retroussées.

Castiel est juste magnifique et Dean en perd ses mots.

" Dean ? ", inquiet.

" On t'a déjà dit que tu étais super canon ", en calant son front sur le tranchant de la porte.

" Je te retourne le compliment ", avec un petit pli timide au coin des lèvres. " Je peux ? ", en indiquant l'intérieur.

" Oh, putain... Pardon ", en s'écartant dans un éclat de rire qui brise la tension.

" J'ai ramené quelques bières ? ", en lui tendant un pack d' _El Sol,_ les favorites de Dean.

" Tu me prends par les sentiments ", en les lui prenant. " Fais comme chez toi "

Il pointe le salon avant de se rendre vers la cuisine ouverte. Il glisse les bières dans le frigo et en sort les hamburgers et le fromage.

.

Il voit depuis l'îlot, Castiel fouiller du regard la pièce, s'arrêtant sur les quelques rares photos qu'il a punaisées au mur, sur sa collection de vinyl et ses comics.

L'appartement n'est pas très grand mais bien agencé et Dean a fait en sorte de le meubler le moins possible évitant les babioles et autres ramasses poussières qu'il exècre. Cela donne au salon-cuisine un côté épuré mais chaleureux malgré tout avec les magazines de mécanique qui traînent sur la table, le ficus qui perd ses feuilles (encore) et la petite table à manger et ses deux chaises collées au mur mitoyen de la chambre.

.

" Alors ? ", en revenant de la cuisine, zakouskis dans les mains et une bouteille de vin blanc de l'autre, deux verres coincés par les pieds entre les doigts.

" J'aime beaucoup... C'est très... toi ", avec un doux sourire.

" Merci ", en s'asseyant sur le canapé bientôt rejoint par un Castiel ne sachant que faire de son corps trop raide.

" Désolé " s'excuse ce dernier, mains sur ses genoux." Je suis un peu rouillé ", en mimant des guillemets pour reprendre contenance.

" On est deux ", le rassure Dean, en servant le vin. " J'ai pas pour habitude d'inviter des _gens_ chez moi... C'est en général... l'inverse ", en osant à peine le regarder.

" Je suis un privilégié ? ", incertain.

" On peut dire ça ", en reposant la bouteille et tendant un verre à Castiel.

" A... A nous ? " bredouille Dean, en levant son verre.

" A nous ", la voix plus assurée.

.

Toute la soirée, le best off d'Ennio Morricone tourne en boucle, fond sonore qui masque les silences paisibles qui ponctuent les débats sur la politique, la religion, l'éducation, le droit aux soins et la famille. Sujet sur lequel Dean ne tarit jamais au contraire d'un Castiel bien plus en retrait.

Dean sent que le sujet est délicat pour cet homme qui parle de Jack comme de ce fils qu'il n'est pas et qu'il aimerait qu'il soit. Il apprend juste que Nick Novak, le père biologique espère encore que Jack à ses 18 ans contestera la décision de sa mère. Nick veut que son fils prenne sa relève au sein de sa société _" Novak Fusion & Acquisition",_ il fera tout pour y parvenir alors que c'est à l'encontre même de tous les rêves de son _fils_.

Castiel n'en dira pas plus et Dean respectera son silence en changeant habilement de sujet.

.

La simplicité de leur discussions, la facilité avec laquelle ils échangent et surtout se comprennent donnent à ce rendez-vous un goût familier et presque domestique.

Ils en sont à siroter une bière sur le canapé que le téléphone de Castiel vibre, brisant l'instant.

" C'est Jack ", avec un petit hoquet rieur. " Charlie l'a invité à dormir chez elle ", tout en tapotant un message.

" Ils ne sont pas très doués, nos entremetteurs ", s'amuse Dean, en buvant une gorgée.

" Dean ? ", en se tournant vers lui.

" Je vais faire du café... et sortir la tarte du frigo ", laissant Castiel sans réponse.

.

Il sent sa présence dans son dos alors qu'il démoule le dessert.

" Dean ? ", répète-t-il, de cette voix trop rauque.

" Putain, Cass ", mains à plat sur le meuble de travail.

Il se retourne brusquement en lui attrapant le visage en coupe, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir et l'embrasse. Baiser que Castiel lui rend. Les mains se battent pour ne pas lâcher le visage de l'autre.

Dean heurte le rebord du meuble, esquive et retourne leur position. Les langues se cherchent, se goûtent et les grognements de plaisir se mêlent.

A bout de souffle, Dean finit par s'écarter, front contre front.

" Désolé... Trop tentant ", en riant, un peu farouche.

" Rappelles-moi de remercier Charlie ", en se ruant sur ses lèvres, le collant au frigo, les mains glissant sous son T-shirt.

" La tarte est sensée être le dessert ! ", lui signifie Dean, amusé, entre deux baisers.

" Tu veux tout arrêter ? ", d'une voix lascive.

" En plein pousse-café ? ", faussement outré. " T'es dingue."

" Ça se pourrait", avoue-t-il, reprenant son sérieux.

Dean comprend le sous-entendu et lui sourit en posant sa main sur sa joue.

" Je dois l'être aussi ", en l'embrassant avec plus de douceur avant de l'entraîner vers sa chambre.

.

Une fois la porte refermée et un instant de panique face à ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire, ils scellent leur sort d'un baiser empreint d'un désir qu'ils ne contiennent plus.

Les gestes ont la maladresse des premières fois et les sourires succèdent aux soupirs. Dean se retrouve, nu, dos sur son matelas, les yeux de Castiel plantés dans les siens.

" Dean ? " et dans ce simple mot, la permission de franchir ce pas.

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ", en nouant leur mains que Castiel ramène de chaque côté du visage de celui qui s'apprête à devenir son amant.

Les corps se perdent, se caressent, les sexes lourds se rencontrent mais jamais leur yeux ne se quittent.

Castiel va et vient et Dean avance le bassin à sa rencontre. Les respirations sont hachées et les bouches se cherchent au rythme de leur membres qui glissent l'un contre l'autre.

.

C'est Dean qui cède le premier dans un cri rauque en fermant les yeux et s'arquant. Castiel le suit après quelques coups de rein avant de s'effondrer sur lui.

" Meilleur pousse-café _ever _" lâche Dean, le souffle court, sourire éthéré sur les lèvres.

" Je propose d'attendre un peu pour le dessert " chuchote Castiel au creux de son oreille.

" Bonne idée ", en relâchant leur mains.

Castiel se laisse glisser sur le côté pendant que Dean attrape la boîte à mouchoirs.

Après les avoir nettoyer, il jette le tout sur le sol d'un geste las et tire le drap à hauteur de hanches.

Un bras au-dessus de la tête, reposant sur l'oreiller, l'autre sur son ventre, il tourne la tête vers Castiel qui fixe le plafond, perdu dans les affres de l'après-sexe.

.

Ils restent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Ils se réveillent quelques heures plus tard, les membres emmêlés, la tête de Dean sur la poitrine de Castiel. Il relève le menton.

Ils ne se disent rien. Ils ne s'embrassent pas. Ils se regardent. Castiel caresse le visage constellé de taches de rousseur et Dean se surprend à aimer ça, lui si prompt à se dérober.

.

Cet échange leur suffit. Tout est dit. Ils ont saisi leur chance et n'ont aucun regret.

.

www

.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris une douche séparément, ils déjeunent avec le dessert de la veille, l'un en face de l'autre, assis autour de l'îlot.

" Il faut que j'aille chercher Jack " soupire Castiel.

" On est dimanche... Aucun de nous ne travaille... On pourrait rester ici... Rien que tous les deux " propose Dean. " Jack est un grand garçon... Il peut rester seul ou chez Charlie, tant qu'à faire ", baragouinant dans sa barbe. " Fais comme tu le sens ", en avalant une bouchée de tarte pour faire taire ses doutes.

" Dean ? ", avec une tendresse infinie.

" Quoi ? ", boudeur.

" Je vais le prévenir que je ne rentrerai pas avant ce soir ", en sortant son téléphone.

" Ça veut dire que tu restes ? "

" Ça veut dire que je reste ", avec ce sourire qui n'en finit pas lui nouer les tripes.

" Génial ", en coupant un morceau de tarte du bout de sa fourchette. " J'espère que tu aimes les pizzas parce que je compte pas cuisiner de la journée ", avec un éclat dans les yeux qui en dit long sur la suite du programme.

.

.

Les jours se succèdent entre travail, services au _Roadhouse _où tout le monde sait mais personne ne demande rien et les rendez-vous entre deux espaces temps.

.

Castiel refusant de le laisser sur le bas côté de sa vie sentimentale, Jack doit le chasser de la maison pour qu'il profite de la moindre minute pour retrouver Dean. Le jeune homme veut les voir heureux et le visage rayonnant de Castiel, le conforte dans l'idée que c'est le cas. Son père adoptif lui a tout sacrifié, il est plus que temps qu'il reprenne son cœur en main et qu'il pense à lui.

.

Bien sûr, le couple se prend parfois la tête. Castiel est ses permanences qui ne concordent que rarement avec les horaires du garage ou du bar. Dean pense qu'il ne fait aucun effort. Castiel, lui, refuse tout simplement de laisser à ses collègues toutes ses nuitées.

Ils ont eux aussi leur vies, avait-il hurlé ce jour-là face à un Dean décontenancé de le voir hausser la voix pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

Les doutes et la peur de ne pas suffire à l'autre continuent de hanter leur histoire mais plus ils avancent, plus ce nuage s'éloigne.

.

Deux mois plus tard, une dizaine de rendez-vous et plusieurs bières et cafés au _Roadhouse_ et Dean se lève un matin en réalisant l'évidence : il est _fichu_.

Castiel est là étendu sur son lit, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses grands yeux bleus perçant qui le _vénèrent _comme si il était le centre de l'univers (ce qui, après Jack, doit être le cas.).

Dean se penche au-dessus du matelas, pose un baiser sur sa tempe et lui susurre à l'oreille.

" _You're my everything._", avant de littéralement s'enfuir dans la salle de bain attenante.

Castiel sourit en fixant la porte close.

Une déclaration à l'image de son propriétaire : la discrétion des sentiments.

.

www

.

C'est un vendredi soir. Jack a demandé à être remplacé. C'est Kevin qui officie en salle auprès de Dean. Il est près de 22 heures quand Castiel entre au _Roadhouse,_et le visage qu'il affiche, Dean commence à bien le connaître. Celui des journées sombres, des enfants déjà meurtris par la vie, des patients sans espoir ou des échecs. La fatigue accumulée qui ne trouve pas de réconfort.

Il a le sourire pauvre et les épaules voûtées. Il tente comme toujours de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il tire un tabouret au bar et s'installe. Dean s'approche et cale sa paume dans son dos, geste de réconfort, le seul qu'il s'autorise en public. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont sujet aux effusions. ils gardent cela pour le privé, non par honte mais par simple pudeur.

.

" Cass ? ", avec la question sous-jacente : Est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

" Hello, Dean ", en ôtant son trench-coat.

" Pas de ça avec moi ", en s'asseyant sur le siège voisin.

" Pas maintenant, tu veux ? ", regard fuyant.

" Okay ", en tâchant de ne pas se vexer pour si peu.

Pour être honnête avec lui-même, ils sont un pareil tous les deux quand il s'agit de balancer ses angoisses. Ils apprennent mais comme pour tout le reste mais ça prendra du temps.

" Tu veux boire quelque chose ? "

" Une bière, ça ira, merci ", d'une voix reconnaissante.

Une petite tape sur son épaule et fait le tour du comptoir.

.

Castiel reste pendant plusieurs minutes, nez dans son verre, à se mordiller les lèvres en zieutant l'horloge du bar. Dean jette des regards inquiet à Jo qui malgré toutes ses tentatives n'a pas réussi à lui extirper le moindre mot autre que les banalités d'usage.

.

Quand le dernier client sort, Dean n'en peut plus de voir Castiel enfiler les bières sans desceller les lèvres.

.

" Cass ? ", en l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Il n'est pas saoul mais ses iris indiquent qu'il n'est pas loin de l'être.

" La bière, c'est fini pour toi ce soir ", en attrapant son verre à moitié et le vidant d'un trait.

" Mais...", bredouille-t-il.  
" Jo, tu peux nous faire deux cafés s'il te plaît ", sans le quitter des yeux.

Elle ne répond pas, elle agit aussitôt.

" Fort ", précise Dean quand il fait descendre Castiel de tabouret pour le mener à une table.

" Je suis pas ivre ", rechigne-t-il en repoussant son étreinte. " Je sais encore marcher tout seul."

Il va s'asseoir à leur table habituelle et s'affale sur la banquette.

" Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? ", en s'installant en face de lui.

" Rien ", en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts sur la table.

.

Dean s'écarte pour laisser Jo poser les deux tasses.

" Je fermerai...Vas-y ", appuyé d'un clin d'œil.

" T'es sûr que ça va aller ? "

" Certain.. File, Garth t'attend "

" Bon bin ", entre envie de savoir et celle de les laisser dans l'intimité. " A demain ", en passant de l'un à l'autre.

" A demain, Jo."

" Hum " marmonne Castiel.

.

Dean s'assure qu'elle soit bien partie avant d'attraper les mains de Castiel dans les siennes.

" Parles-moi ! ", en l'incitant d'une pression sur sa prise.

Castiel se dégage et glisse ses mains sous la table.

" Jack devrait être déjà là... Il devrait déjà m'avoir téléphoné ", en claquant son portable sur la table.

" Jack ? ", s'étonne Dean, évitant de repenser à ce deuxième rejet implicite.

" Nick lui a laissé un message hier pour qu'ils se voient... aujourd'hui ", la voix pâteuse mais le discours clair.

" Son père ? ", suspicieux." Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? ", en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

" Le voir ", en soupirant. " Il va bientôt avoir 18 ans, Nick espère encore le voir contester le testament de sa mère devant la justice."

" Pourquoi 18 ans ? ", en essayant de garder son calme pour ne pas risquer de perdre le fil de ses aveux.

" J'ai envie de dire parce que j'ai fini de l'élever mais en vérité, il est en droit d'exiger d'être reconnu comme étant le fils de Nick."

" Il ne fera jamais ça... Ce gamin t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça ", l'estomac noué.

" Tu ne connais pas mon frère ", rire dépité. " Charmeur, beau parleur, assuré... Riche."

" Jack n'en a que faire de l'argent " le défend Dean.

" Nick pourrait lui payer ses études, ses stages en mer et ses...", abattu.

" Cass ! " le coupe Dean. " L'argent n'achète pas tout."

" Il peut faire de tes rêves des réalités ", répond Castiel,

" Comment peux-tu pensé une chose pareille de Jack ? ", outré.

" J'ai peur ", finit par avoue Castiel, la voix cassée. " Peur que Nick utilise ce qui me lie à son fils pour l'influencer."

" Attends ", en levant les mains pour l'arrêter. " De quoi tu parles là ?"

" Avec sa bourse, il peut avoir un logement sur le campus et les premiers frais d'inscription. Je pourrais l'aider à payer ses frais scolaires mais... les stages... Si Jack travaille ici, c'est parce que je suis incapable avec mon salaire de médecin de les lui payer... j'ai voulu reprendre un cabinet."

" Je sais. Jack me l'a expliqué ", avec affection. " Il a refusé que tu le fasses."

" Nick va lui proposer de l'aider financièrement... Il en a plus que les moyens et Jack... Jack pense que... qu'il devrait accepter pour... pour m'aider... Mais je préfère encore retourner en clinique privée que de le perdre, tu comprends ? ", en haussant la voix, désespéré et perdu. " Il est toute ma vie... C'est mon fils ", les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

" Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? ", lui reproche-t-il, doucement.

" Je ne savais pas encore où tout ça nous mènerait... et puis c'est à moi de veiller sur lui... Ce sont les dernières volontés de Kelly ", tête basse.

" A-t-elle préciser que tu devais le faire seul ? "

" Non ", avoue-t-il après quelques secondes. "Non ", répète-t-il, las.

" Il est hors de question de laisser faire. Même si Nick prétend et revendique sa paternité... Il était en droit de le faire dès le départ, il ne l'a pas fait, devant la justice, cet argument sera de poids... Jack n'a qu'un seul père, Cass... C'est toi ", lui assure-t-il.

" Je suis _le père adoptif _", avec un sourire d'une telle tristesse que Dean en a le cœur qui se retourne.

" Tu crois que je sais pas qu'il utilise ce terme pour parler de moi ? ", rire bref et amer.

" Il parle de père biologique pour Nick ", en sachant son argument caduque.

.

Un ange passe...

.

" Il t'aime ", relance Dean après quelques secondes.

" Je sais ", admet Castiel.

" Et puis il veut sauver les océans... Tu crois qu'il va accepter l'argent d'un père véreux ? "

" Quoi ? ", en relevant doucement la tête.

" Ton fils "insiste Dean ."..est ami avec la meilleure hacker de l'état... Il sait qui est son père."

" Quoi ? " répète-t-il, incertain.

" Ça fait des mois qu'il sait comment il mène ses affaires, c'est lui qui a demandé à Charlie d'enquêter sur la société de ton frère."

" Il te l'a dit ? ", suspicieux.

" Non, Charlie a encore une fois parlé trop vite ", amusé. " Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Que mon frère est un salaud ", rire blessé. " Si."

" Et tu n'as rien dit à Jack ? "

" Je ne voulais pas noircir l'image qu'il avait de lui."

" L'image d'un père absent ? ", ironique.

" A ses yeux d'enfant, celle d'un père que lui a refusé sa mère ", rétorque-t-il aussitôt.

" Elle savait pour les chantages et intimidations ? "

" Oui."

" Tu aurais du lui dire la vérité ", après quelques secondes.

" Je ne suis pas parfait."

" Pour lui, tu l'es ", en levant les yeux pour fixer un point derrière Castiel.

.

" Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas mon père et qu'il ne sera jamais... Je lui ai dit que je contesterais jamais le testament de ma mère parce que j'avais déjà un père ", fait une voix assurée.

" Jack ", murmure Castiel sans oser se retourner.

" Je vais vous laisser... Je vous attends dehors ", fait Dean en joignant le geste à la parole.

" Dean ", en l'attrapant par le poignet quand il passe à sa hauteur. " Merci ", alors que leurs regards se croisent. " Et je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure."

" Ne le sois pas... C'est un point qu'on va devoir apprendre à travailler toi et moi ", en lui souriant, doucement. " On a tout le temps devant nous."

" Oui ", confirme Castiel avec ce fichu sourire qu'il n'a que pour lui.

.

Castiel et Jack restent plus d'une heure, seul à seul. Quand ils retrouvent Dean appuyé sur le capot de sa voiture, Jack l'invite à rentrer avec eux.

Dean qui cette nuit-là, entend pour la première fois un timide " Pa' " quand le fils salue le père avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Jack n'utilisera pas souvent ce mot. 18 ans de "il" neutre et de " Castiel" auront la vie dure. Mais plus personne n'entendra parler de "père adoptif " pas plus que de "père biologique".

.

" Je suis le fils de Kelly Kline et de Castiel Novak ", c'est ainsi qu'il se présentera quelques mois plus tard à son conseiller d'orientation.

.

www

.

Deux ans plus tard, Dean et Castiel emménagent ensemble dans un petit appartement à moins de dix kilomètres du _Roadhouse_ où Dean continue à faire des extras. Entre-temps, il est devenu officiellement cogérant du garage " _Singer & Winchester. _"

Castiel travaille toujours dans le même dispensaire. Sa collègue et amie, Meg Masters a, elle, aussi fini par trouver le chemin du _Roadhouse_ où son sarcasme et son sens de la repartie font fureur.

.

Jack continue d'y travailler. Ce bar étant devenu sa deuxième maison, son refuge, sa famille, de celle que l'on se choisit.

Il ne reverra plus jamais son père mais celui-ci gardera toujours un œil sur lui. Jack ne le saura jamais mais son stage en mer baltique, il le lui doit.

.

Nick Novak admire son fils et bien qu'il ait du mal à l'avouer à haute voix, il remercie souvent Kelly pour son choix.

Nick Novak n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, il désirait juste un héritier, digne de son empire.

.

Seulement il s'est avéré que l'empire ne méritait pas l'héritier.

.

FIN

**.**

**J'espère que cette suite et fin vous aura plu. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand on se retrouvera mais sachez que je ne vous abandonne pas. Je suis toujours sur la suite de ma fic " le chasseur et le soldat" tout en écrivant en parallèle mon nouvel original.**

**.**

**Je vous embrasse très fort et une nouvelle fois, merci du fond du coeur.**

**.**

**Love you**


End file.
